


Unconditional Hunger

by theopaquee



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 20:34:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11043816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theopaquee/pseuds/theopaquee
Summary: “Shit, what now?” Sebastian muttered as he slunk around the next corner, rifle held close in fear for more danger. He was confused as to why The Keeper was toying with him. Surely he had the perfect opportunity to kill him?





	Unconditional Hunger

**Author's Note:**

> Might finish this, not sure. Depends how thirsty I get for this pairing.  
> Inspired song // Hatefuck - The Bravery
> 
> My [nsfw sideblog](http://aeri-dear.tumblr.com/)  
> My [main blog](http://skinflowersandseashells.tumblr.com/)

If I put my hands around your wrists, would you fight them?

If I put my fingers in your mouth, would you bite them?

So many things that I would do if I had my way with you

I can keep secrets that I know that you want me

You could dig your nails into my skin and you won't stop me

You could twist and scream into the air but no one can hear you here

And there will be no tenderness, no tenderness

There will be no tenderness, no tenderness

I will show no mercy for you, you had no mercy for me

 

Sebastian's knees connected with the hard ground when he fell to the floor, a mockery of a prayer playing at his lips. Dark blotches aligned his vision as the world swam dim around him, a faint tickling feeling of blood trickling down his right temple. He grunted hoarsely in defiance as the Keeper’s gloved hands gripped his jaw sharply - tugging roughly on locks of dirt matted hair.

“What the fuck,” He groaned out, fear sitting hard in his stomach as he tried to get to his feet again, eyes scanning the grungy tiles for where he dropped his Colt M1917 Revolver. To his dismay, it was nowhere in sight and a sickness began rising in his throat in growing anxiety. The crushing pressure of fingers at his jaw bared hard to ignore, eyebrows furrowing tightly as he tried to focus on anything but the disarranged, corroded metal safe. Another grunt left his throat in more of a growl as the Keepers grip lowered to his throat, compression unforgiving as he spluttered harshly. He was raised off the ground like a rag doll, wishing what was coming would happen already. Sebastian’s hands shot up to claw for defence, ripping and clenching on the rough fabric of the worn apron.

The growing realisation that he was trapped like a mouse in a corner was wracking his brain, nerves convulsing as his body gave an outburst of last minute anger - his dangling feet kicking up hard to the Keeper’s stomach. A bellowing grunt harrowed through the room as he was let go, body stumbling to his knees as he spun around, dashing as fast as he could to get distance. “Shit,” Seb cursed as his fingers fumbled, shaking as he grabbed for bullets - unsteadily reloading the magazine to the shotgun.

The sound of a gun rung in his ears, something familiar and yet so foreign. His fears left his mind for a brief second, relief washing over him as the Keeper slunk to the floor, body pouring in a corpulent mass. “Is that it?” A small hint of sarcasm crossed his face as he searched the area - on high alert and still punch-drunk from the blow to his head. He stalked around the next corner, eyeing some ammunition and reloading his rifle - taking note of the spare valve and harpoon.

“Shit, what now?” Sebastian muttered as he slunk around the next corner, rifle held close in fear for more danger. He was confused as to why The Keeper was toying with him. Surely he had the perfect opportunity to kill him? He sunk out of his thoughts as he quickly moved to the next valve, the metal was stiff and rusted. A gut wrenching dread piled in his stomach as he heard scraping across the floor behind him, head spinning around as the air was knocked out of his lungs - the metal of The Keeper’s hammer face connecting harsh with his left flank.

Sebastian wheezed when the metal never left his body, instead, the spikes digging dangerously into his stomach as The Keeper dragged the hammer up his chest, leaving a thin bloody trail as Seb clawed at the floor to get away. His muscles convulsed, jumping underneath the cold metal as if bolts of electricity coursed through the warped iron itself. Cold hands were once again wrapping around his skin like shadows, smooth latex clad fingers curved around his throat in possessive manner, completely stopping his airline as he was pinned against the closest wall, brick unforgiving against his back.

There’s not denying the disgust in the lines of his face, body writhing with flared anger. In one more pathetic attempt to dissuade his captor he leant forward and clamped his jaw around the crook of the other’s collar bone, drawing blood immediately. The low howl that left the Keeper shook him as his head were smacked hard against the wall, the other’s free hand balling into a fist and aiming for Sebastian's face. A high pitch resonated in his skull as pain smeared his senses.

His lashes fluttered lowly in discontent, the world faint as he felt The Keeper exerting himself against him, shoulders pushed against shoulders in an unbearable position, a soft grunt coming out low from the safe’s depths. It took the male a few seconds to realize what this thing was doing, until the intrusive feeling of an erection pressed firmly against his thigh. Shock bellowed up his spine as his limbs went in a frenzy to get away, clawing his way again helplessly.

Exhaustion soon washed over him like grey clouds and he had no idea how long he had been struggling to no avail. The Keeper seemingly content on watching and waiting, waiting to pounce on his prey and rupture it’s dignity. Once he deemed Sebastian worn out enough for him to ease back, the younger male inhaled sharply for much needed air. He couldn’t bare to make eye contact, unsure if that was even possible and settled on the upper dial. The silence of the room only seemed to add to the growing distress.

The Keeper made a soft noise as he rutted against Seb once, twice. The friction felt hot enough to burn and he wasn’t sure if he should enjoy the feeling or be sickened by it; he swallowed thickly unsure what to do with himself. He wanted to say he kicked and screamed and fought til his heart gave out. Not necessarily true, but he wouldn’t admit the heat pooling in his stomach, such atrocities painting pictures in his head.

Deciding on the former feeling, a hunger grew and he bared his neck, swallowing thickly. A small noise of appreciation left The Keeper’s throat as he traced lines over the exposed tendons, slowly gliding his thumb to rub circles around the adam’s apple of his neck. The Keeper knew his touch wasn’t gentle, earning a hiss of discomfort as he pressed deeper into his clavicle. The door to safe seemed to scream on it’s hinges as it opened, an unfamiliar liquid oozing out of the slight crack as Sebastian watched in unbeknownst awe.

“What in fresh hell is this,” The detective grunted once again struggling as he watched a red limb slither out from the crack, another following sliding down his arms - pinning him in place. They coasted his elbows and slowly moved up through his sleeve to entwine around his shoulders, hoisting him up to free both the Keeper’s hands.


End file.
